It is further known that some of the water-insoluble active substances possess a considerable affinity to protein or serum protein. Some literature is mentioned here for paclitaxel [Cancer Chem. and Pharm. (1994)34: 465-471]; miconazole, fluconazole, amphotericin B [Infection, 23 (5): 292-297 (1995) September]; carbamazepine [J. Chromatogr. B Biomed. Appl. 669(2): 281-288 (1995 Jul. 21]; azathioprine [Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci, 685 (1993): 175-192], propofol [J. Chromatogr. Sci (1992): 164-166]. According to new literature [The Lancet vol. 352 (1998): 540-542] the drug Taxol® caused rouleaux formation of red cells and so did polyoxyethylated castor oil which served as the solvent of said drug. Some water-insoluble drugs were formulated using the toxic Cremaphor (cyclosporin, teniposide, paclitaxel, amphotericin B). To the best of our knowledge a series of highly active but water-insoluble drugs was not available so far on the market in parenteral, intravenous administration forms at all e.g. ritonavit, carbamazepine, camphotethine, azathiopine, miconazole, fluconazole etc.
Thus there is a need to solve the problem whereby therapeutically valuable water-insoluble substances can be administered in water-soluble form, preferably parenterally to a patient in need to be treated with said active ingredients.